Ranger s Story
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: This is a short story on Ranger's feelings about Stephanie. They finally get their happy ever after.


RANGER'S STORY

BY: MANCHESTER'S STUBBORN PANSY

My name is Ranger Manoso. I own RangeMan Security Company and I have been a mercenary most of my adult life. The problem is now that I am a civilian I have to re-learn to be less aggressive with my girlfriend, Stephanie Plum.

I love this girl with every fiber of my being. But I am so used to the military way of life of being told what to do. Trouble is Stephanie, which I call Babe, rebels at this type of behavior. I want to make her my wife but she still has her doubts which stems from her perception of my not giving her my whole attention.

I have learned one thing. If I want her to cave in to my requests, she calls them demands, is ask her "Please."

All I know is I am scared to death I am going to lose her. I can't let this happen!

Now I have to figure out how to be romantic so she will want to stay with me.

Tonight I am taking Stephanie to dinner at a fancy restaurant but we are going by limousine! But I won't deny it. It is selfish. I get Stephanie all to myself and I don't have to drive so I can concentrate of enjoying her instead of fighting the traffic. So sue me I love looking at MY girlfriend!

We arrived and are met by the concierge. He opens our door and I help Stephanie out of the car and I immediately notice the looks she is getting. Makes me feel special since she is **MINE** people! We make our way into the restaurant and the women are gawking at me but the men are flat out staring at Stephanie. I can't blame them I do it all the time.

We are seated and the noise of talking ceases as people try to figure out who we are. We place our orders and I hold her hand across the table. "Babe, can I ask you a favor?" "Of course, Ranger." "Well when we are out like this could you call me Carlos? I left Ranger back at the office. But my favor is can you help me open up to you?" "I would be honored to try but what brought this on?" I took a deep breath and told her about my greatest fear. "I feel like I am losing you because of my own trained behavior." "Carlos, you know I love you, don't you?" I looked into those blue eyes and almost get lost. "Yes, I do." "Then why would I want to leave you." "I feel sometimes the manner I am used to speaking turns you off and you get defensive with me." Stephanie laughs at me. "Carlos. I only fight back because I want all the background to go with the order before I make a decision if I fight the order. But under no circumstance will obeying or denying the order will ever change my love for you." "Then I can be myself?" "Carlos, she smiled at me, don't you realize I often rebel just to get a rise out of you but oh is the make-up sex is so much fun." "Babe!" "Carlos, I can't keep my hands off of you so why would I leave the best thing that ever happened to me?"

Our food came and I am in shock. We have never talked to each other like this. I guess I don't have to change to keep her love. Then Stephanie surprised me by reading my mind for a change. "Carlos, you have never asked me to change and yet you love me so why should I expect you to change before I love you? My love is forever! When does your version of SOMEDAY start?" "How about right now?" I pull a ring box out of my pocket and offer it to her. "Will you marry me? You are all I ever want." "Yes, I will gladly marry you." I get up out of my chair and knelt in front of her. "Babe, my love is forever." I put the ring on her finger and then I kiss her. All eyes were on us and I stood and pulled her to her feet and face the crowd, who was now staring at the both of us. I turn to the crowd and say, "She said yes! Hope the Burg is ready for us because they won't be able to stop the two of us." The crowd clapped and cheered. I give them less than a minute to warn the Burg of what Stephanie has done now.

We finish our dinner and the waiter asked if we wanted desert. I told him to talk to the chef because "I have ordered a special desert already under the name of the Manoso's." "Yes, sir. I will check for you.

I then turn to look at Stephanie. "I was honestly afraid you would say NO." "I have given you reason to believe I would put you off but I have learned you and I together could make a good team and life together, like ours is short with our professions, so I need to grab happiness when it is offered. You aren't the only one who is tired of denying what we feel." "Babe, loving you every night will be our version of heaven."

The desert arrived and we were served each a piece of pineapple upside down cake and I cut a piece and offered Stephanie the first bite. She took it and the classic moan escaped her lips. Then I took a bite. I smiled at her and chewed the bite. I didn't tell her but I had grown to love this concoction as well. Stephanie smiled back at me and that smile let me know she understood I was eating it for HER sake.

We take the limousine but we didn't go back to RangeMan. Stephanie noticed and the limo takes a lonely road to a house on the hill. Carlos gets out and punches in the code and the tall gates open. But before they open Stephanie realized the Name on the gates were "Prado's Estates". "Yes, Babe, I just didn't want it listed as the Batcave but I knew that name would mean the most to you because that is the name you used to save me on the messed up mission. This will be our Batcave forever! I kissed her and the limousine came to a stop by the front door.

I opened the door to our special forever residence. It was gorgeous and done in things I knew she would love. Stephanie stood there speechless. I kissed her cheek. "I take your silence to mean you like it?" "I don't know what to say." "You want a tour?" "Tomorrow. Tonight I want us to go straight to the Master Bedroom because I have some adult ideas of what to do to you, my fiancee!"

I can't tell you what we did but let me in on a secret we had fun ALL night long and we actually saw the sunrise on our forever.

Oh in all the triple X fun we had we decided to go get the marriage license in the morning. We were tired of waiting on OUR FOREVER!

Sorry but I am kicking you guys out so I can have some more fun with the love of my life. Guess I can still be myself and still get the girl so bye I am going back to doing what I do best. Loving Stephanie Michelle Plum. Believe me neither of us needs an audience. Thanks for coming!


End file.
